Time Travelers
by Alastia Starsong
Summary: Four girls get sucked into the magical world of Hp. First Disbelief then excitement. They go back into time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco comes along by accident and ends up in Griffindor.( Thanks to the real Leia, Catherine,and Karina.)
1. Fifth book Finally

Chapter 1

"It's here!" Karina screamed seeing the mailman bringing the package up the driveway. 

"Where?" A voice demanded from the couch. But Karina was already out the door and halfway to the mailman. 

"Guys, it's here!" Aly yelled as she jumped up from the couch. 

"Like, we know already," said Leia, as she and Catherine came in from popping popcorn in the kitchen. 

Just then Karina came back in carrying a large package, which she had practically jerked from the hands of the flustered mailman. They all sat down on Catherine's living room carpet, found comfortable positions, and waited for Karina to proceed. 

Clearing her throat importantly she began to speak. " Now as you all know eight weeks ago we pooled our money in order to," 

"Oh, just get on with it Karina we all _know _what we did," interrupted Aly. 

"...in order to buy _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_." 

Karina continued, glaring at Aly. " And now at long last, at long last, it has finally arrived." 

*Applause* 

"Now can we get on with it?" Aly asked hopefully.

Karina pursed her lips before going on. "And as you all the other day on the news JK Rowling informed fans that a main character ...dies. I for one think that we should skip through the book until we find out who it is." 

"Let's take a vote." Leia suggested. " All in favor." They all raised their hands. "All opposed." Naturally they all stayed down. "The vote stands! Let's see who dies!" Leia said happily. 

Aly looked at her, "Girl, you know you give me the creeps." 

"I'll second that wholeheartedly." Catherine agreed.

At this Karina started skimming the book, occasionally reading interesting parts out loud.

__

Two minutes later.

"Cho is such a wimp! She cries at everything!" Aly criticized. 

"Yeah! I don't know what Harry saw in her in the first place. How could he let her kiss him?" Catherine wondered.

"Why do you even bother to ask? Guys will let anybody kiss them these days, even if they are wimps like Cho," Leia explained. 

"Not Sirius. He'd only let a strong girl of good moral fiber kiss _him._" 

"Oh shut it Karina. You're making me sick" Aly made as if she were about to throw up. 

"You and Leia would be just as enthusiastic on the subject if it were about kissing Snape." Karina said heatedly.

"Ahhyah... good point." Aly admitted sheepishly.

"I've got an idea!"

"What's that Catherine?"

"How about we make like the wind and move on to anther subject. You're all making me sick."

"But would you be so sick if the subject was Remus Lupin?" 

"I said, let's move on!"

__

Five minutes later.

"No wonder Snape didn't like Sirius or James what with the way they bullied him. And Snivellus?How could they have been so cruel?"(This from both Leia and Aly. Snape was their favorite character.)

__

Three minutes later.

"NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!" Karina screamed, horror struck. "Not Sirius! No! I refuse to believe it! How could she do this to me? Sirius is my hero! She killed him! You can't kill the main character! Do you know what this means?" She said suddenly, turning to the other girls, who had been trying desperately to calm her down. 

"Umm, no." Leia said warily. You had to watch what you said when she was in this state. 

"Me either." Karina said, slumping her shoulders. "I wish we could have saved him. Now, he can never become friends with Snnnnaaaaaaaaaaaape" she bawled. 

"I want to do something about this." Catherine complained. And when Catherine complains you _know _somethin's wrong,' cause she _never _complains, and when I say _never _I mean _never!)_

Then Leia noticed that the book was glowing. And, as books don't normally glow she pointed this out to the others. "What the hey!" Karina started to say, but she was stopped in mid sentence as the booked slammed open and a great whirlwind emanated from it. It encircled them, then suddenly there was a flash of light and they were gone- the only sign that anyone had just been there the quickly cooling popcorn.


	2. What do Leia and vampires have in common

The girls were tumbling around, barely able to see each other. There was color all around them; some were so bright they almost blinded them. It was hard to breathe, and it seemed like the tumbling and the swirling colors would never end.

After the first few tumbles, the four girls gave up trying to keep their eyes open; the swirling colors only made them sick. Finally, after what seemed like eons it stopped. Amazingly all four of them were able to stand although it took them a while to open their eyes. (And the only reason they did then was because it sounded like they were in Wal-Mart on the Saturday just before Christmas). 

What they saw was outrageously impossible. Of course, they knew _exactly _where they where. How many times had they read about this place? You call yourself a HP fan and _not _know about it. For laid out before them was Diagon Alley- and it was utterly impossible for them to be here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dazed, Aly began looking around her, dumbstruck by what she saw. The shops were all there, though they didn't look like they had in the movie. Still they were recognizable enough.

Coming out of her daze she turned to the others, "This is so freaked out!" she whispered/screamed. (Don't ask me how that is possible-it just is.)

Karina and Leia simply stood, clutching each other's arms, gazing jaw-dropped at it all. 

Catherine, on the other hand, shook her head firmly. She was a very levelheaded person who would not be drawn into some fantasy easily.

"No it's not!" she refuted, automatically reaching to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose then remembering she now had contacts. 

"According to the laws of science, math, and, of course, logic, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this." She smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," Aly asked raising her left eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Just wait," was Catherine's light response, "In a couple of minute some person's going to come to us and say, "Smile! You're on Candid Camera!" She sang the last part.

Three pairs of eyes stared amazingly at her. 

At last Leia broke the silence (well not really silence because there's a crowd in the background but I'm sure you get the idea.)

"You know that's a very _good, reasonable_ theory. And it would explain a lot for a few insignificant details." Leia smiled sweetly.

Karina and Aly looked at each other and winced. Poor Catherine she was clueless.

"Really? What's that?"

"Well for one thing, HOW WERE THE CANDID CAMERA PEOPLE GOING TO SUCK US INTO A BOOK? HUH?"

"Oh." Catherine's voice was barely audible "I forgot about that part."

"You forgot that we just-" Leia was cut off by Karina. 

"Leia, calm down."

"But she-fine. Be that way." She ran her hands through her blond/brown hair in an attempt to calm down.

"Okay, guys. Unless we're dreaming we're in Diagon Alley whether we like it or not."

"Well, that settles it," Karina declared, breaking away from Leia.

"Settles what?" Aly inquired quizzically.

"We are soooooooo, never ordering form that shipping company again! "she declared, pumping her fist in the air.

"Oookay." Aly said slowly.

"Well I think this sucks." 

This random comment came -surprisingly- from Leia. Stunned the other three turned to look at her.

"Huh, I thought you **_liked _**Harry Potter, so how can you not like being in Diagon Alley? Aly wondered, puzzled.

" 'Cause it's not cool enough. Why couldn't we end up in Knockturn Alley instead?" Leia pouted, crossing her arms. 

All stare blankly at her.

"Remind me exactly why we hang out with you?" Aly inquired. 

"Because I give you all the free chocolate chip cookies you want!" Leia chirped. Then she stopped and thought for a moment, " No wait! I eat all those I give you. But it's the thought that counts."

"Hey!" Karina yelled in a startled voice before Aly had time to do some damage to Leia's throat, (she was prone to violent bursts of temper on occasion), "Does anyone know where this weird piece of paper came from." She held up a yellow piece of paper with what appeared to be writing in..._Purple Ink_?

"Karina, that is not paper. It's parchment." Aly was astonished that she didn't already know this. It should have been obvious, parchment being so much stiffer than paper.

"Paper. Parchment. Same difference. Anyway Catherine, what's the Logical explanation for this?" Karina waved the parchment. 

"Weeell, judging by the handwriting," Catherine said squinting at it, " and the color, this is obviously someone with superior writing abilities and-" she took the parchment from Karina and looked over it quickly, " judging by the austere wordsmenship of the vocabulary, it came from someone who knows more than we-"

Realizing that the other three girls were just staring at her in disbelief she stated simply, " It is undeniable that aliens implanted this piece of parchment on us."

"Well there goes _that _logical explanation." Leia whispered behind her hand to Aly.

"Girl you watch **_way _**many X-Files!"

"The X-files!" Catherine sobbed, then angrily wiped her eyes. "How DARE the TV. Company cancel the series! I will make them pay!"(Evil grin. Lightening flashes behind her. Shoppers take no notice.)

Aly, Karina, and Leia stare in open astonishment at the calm quiet Catherine.

At last Karina speaks up, "Um, can anyone interpret this scribble? Its all Gaelic to me.

"Karina.. Its CURSIVE!" Aly exclaimed. "We learned that in the 1st grade... _remember?"_

"**_Heelloo_**! It's the twenty-first century. _No one _uses cursive now that we have computers!

So if I'm rusty, it's my teacher's fault." 

"I use cursive and we go to the same school." 

Karina thought about this for a second. "Well Aly, you're weird, so that gives you special dispensation."

"Well anyway read the letter to us, as I can't. Here." she gave the letter to Aly.

Taking it from Karina she quickly looked over it, blinked, then looked over it again.

"Well, what does it say?" Leia pressed. Sighing, Aly began to read.

Welcome young friends.

I am sure you are very shocked at being brought here. Truly, if there had been another way to bring you here I would have done so. Unfortunately, there was not so your discomfort was unavoidable. I cannot tell you directly why you have been brought here. It is not permitted. This however, I can tell you: this will be Harry Potter's sixth year at school. Today is August 2.

Enroll yourself into Hogwarts as foreign exchange students.

You each have a vault at Gringotts. 

****

Note: Keep this letter with you at all times!

__

A friend

"Okay, I am so _really _getting freaked out now! Who's with me?" This time, even Catherine agreed with Aly. Looking over the piece of parchment again, Aly realized she had missed something. "Hang on. There's something in the bottom left hand corner. Password to Keys: Aztenemcorimed." 

Karina raised her eyebrows," Shouldn't it be something Latin? That's what the passwords here usually are."

"Well, there were fairy lights." Leia reminded her, as she brushed some dust of her leather jacket. "'Password to Keys' must be the one that gets us the keys to our vaults."

"Who was the weird who gave us this?" Catherine wondered.

It had finally gotten to the point where Karina couldn't take it any longer. " Who cares! Guys we are crazy! Do you realize we have been sucked into the Harry Potter World, given money, a chance to pose as foreign exchange students, and the ability to see what every Hp fanfic person only dreams about? And all we've been doing is standing around for the past ten minutes trying to figure it all out! They are going to make a story about of this when we get back. So I say again: Who _BLASTED CARES_? **WE ARE HERE**! LET'S **ROCK**!" And with these to the heart words, Karina took off for Gringotts, pushing and shoving her way through the crowd of shoppers. 

Leia and Aly looked at each other, then at Karina rapidly diminishing form, then then back at each other. Then, as one, they took off after her.

Now Catherine was the only one left. "I have such weird friends," she muttered, covering her face with one hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two girls staggered out of the bank, clutching their stomachs, faces an interesting shade of yellow-green. Leia and Aly seemed unaffected.

"That had to be **_the _most **boring roller coaster ride I have **_ever_** had." complained Aly, as she pulled her auburn (auburn not **red**) back into a ponytail. 

Leia looked at Karina and Catherine who were moaning, clutching the pillars. She frowned, swinging her heavy moneybag. "Quit being so dramatic. Like Aly said, the ride was boring. The dumb old the thing wasn't fast."

"Define...fast." Karina moaned.

"Leia ignored her and kept on, "It should be a lot scarier than that. Like, the cart should throw someone out when we're going around that really steep curve. Then, maybe, someone die. Or at least bleed at lot. Wouldn't _that _be cool?" 

Catherine spoke, her voice muffled by her hand over her mouth and her face still slightly green. " I don't know why you get so excited over your weird obsession with death! 

"She reads waaaay to many vampire novels for her own good," observed Aly as she helped Karina and Catherine up. 

"Farewell, simple-minded mortals," Leia called then, as she glide off in the direction of...

"Knockturn Alley!" the three girls screamed (not a few heads turned in their direction frowning).

"Get her!" Karina ordered. Before Leia had gone forward three more paces, Aly had grabbed her by the arms, and jerked her backwards. Catherine and Karina were assuring several elderly witches that there was nothing wrong with her besides the odd fit, and that she was going to St. Mungo's to be treated in short order.

"No! You can't stop me. I must go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

By the time Aly had dragged Leia far enough away from Knockturn Alley so that the sign was no longer visible, and Karina and Catherine were done explaining to the old dearies all about Leia's "fits" Leia herself still had not calmed down.

"YOU JUST WAIT! I'M GONNA SIC ALEXANDER ON YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"  
"Who's Alexander?" Catherine asked Aly.

"Ask. Karina. No. Breath." She was holding on to Leia.

Catherine looked at Karina. Karina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Alexander is her invisible vampire boyfriend." Then she turned to Leia in an attempt to soothe her. "Don't worry Leia. It's all right. We'll professional help-"

At that point Aly let Leia go. There was just no point in holding her any longer.

And she did seem to be getting over her temporary bout of Knockturnitis insanity and was turning back to her usual moodiness. 

"Fine! Be that way! I know the real reason. you won't go down there! You're not cool enough! I'll just find another place that sells evil or destructive things. I'll you to yourselves." With that she walked off in a huff, her black clothes glaring back at them. 

"You know someone should follow her and make sure she doesn't buy anything to drastic." Catherine suggested.

"I will." Karina volunteered, racing off after her. 

"Make sure she gets all of her other supplies!" Aly yelled after her, "and make sure you meet us at Flury's in two hours! And remember to keep your eye on her! Don't let her out of your sight for a second!"

Running backward Karina saluted, before turning around and following their black-**c**lad friend.

Catherine and Aly watched her for several seconds, and then Aly turned to Catherine. "How long do you think she'll last before getting distracted?"

"Less than a minute." was the prompt reply.

Aly snorted, "Come on, I'm starved. Let's get a cone. We can start practicing our foreign exchange student act. 

"Great! And you can buy."

Aly gave her a withering look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dedicated to all of you who've been waiting 2 years for this chapter!**_

**In which the girls do their thing and Aly wants to punch Ollivander**

**Also this hasn't been beta'd due to my hurry to post it. I'm good at catching other's mistakes but blind when it comes to my own.lol.**

thought

Aly just stood there for several long moments, staring at her list of things she would need for school

Sixth Years will require the Following

Intermediate potions kit

Cauldron Set (package #4)

Dragon hide Dueling gloves

Wrist Guard

Dress Robes

Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk

The Secret to Wordless Wand Work by Quieta Mummeri

The Idiot's Guide to Human Transfiguration by Wassel Wulf

Human Transfiguration: The Safe Way by Careta Saftus

The Monster Book of Humanoid Monsters by Veeli Varsa

16 scrolls of parchment

5 ink bottle (2 in red)

20 quills

Dueling The auburn haired teenager thought, quivering with excitement, and, folding up the list, set off towards Madame Malkin's.

Leia slipped from shadow to shadow, unnoticed by the dubious looking people who purchasing items or talking in low whispers. She came to a halt in front of a dirty store (that looked like it never seen a cleaning spell) to get a good look at the layout of Knockturn Alley.

Everything seemed to be a gloomy gray or dull brown; not at all like the vibrant, happy colors that made up Diagon Alley. Leia loved it.

Each store seemed to have the same dirty front as the one she was standing in the shadow of. Some shops, like Borgin and Burkes, had signs in the front; other than that it was hard to tell one shop apart from the next.

The blond girl took no notice of the people around her. They were lesser mortals and as such held no interest for her.

Aly wouldn't approve she thought absently. The girl is always conscious of people even if she doesn't act like it. Always on the look out for threats. Leia conveniently forgot that it had helped Aly out of some sticky spots. Smirking slightly, Leia slid out of the shadows and headed across the street to a shop that seemed to be pulling at her.

Whether or not she knocked down an old hag vendor on purpose is anyone's guess.

Rose sparkly or Neon Pink sparkly?

Karina stared at the two bottles of Katra's Catcalling Nail Polish sitting on the display table in front of her.

She wrinkled her nose as she tried to decide, ignoring the pointed sighs of Mistress Millie of Mistress Millie's Salon and Makeup, who had been waiting for the last 10 minutes for the gray haired prima donna to make up her mind.

After all Karina mused, looking form one bottle to the other a life changing decision like this cannot be rushed

The First use of Dragon's Blood is as an ingredient in potion making. Potion masters world wide are in accord that dragon's blood is highly preferable to goat saliva in the making conception potions, certain healing solutions, and memory drafts. The late Pina Collate was known for saying that dragon's blood..

Catherine sighed blissfully and added _The 12 uses of Dragon's Blood and the History behind Them _to her already large pile of books to buy.

Now where is that book on _The life and stages of the flobberworm_?...AHHAH

FASHWOOM!

Ollivander patted his hair back into place and gingerly took the wand Aly had just waved.

Aly was not happy. She had been here for thirty minutes being measured and waving wands and nothing was coming of it. I mean I could be in the bookstore or that defense against the dark arts shop

Glancing at Ollivander she realized he was studying her. Just as it reached the point where she was getting seriously freaked out the wizened old man disappeared behind the aisle of wand boxes.

Aly, impatient as ever, (Gee Karina, you try waving thousands of wands around and see how you feel after being burned and drenched.) started pacing the cramped old store. The sound of her dyed black alligator hide boots thumping softly on the floor were drowned out by the shuffling and clattering emanating from the back of the store.

Getting a wand is _supposed _to be fun she inwardly fumed.

Brown eyes turned longingly towards the door as she paced. She hated being in small rooms.

Clenching her fists, the impatient girl punched the air several times, trying to burn of the energy that was swelling up inside her. It wasn't nearly as satisfactory as punching Ollivander's face would be.

Just as a cry of frustration started to make its way up her throat footsteps fell behind her.

In relief Aly turned towards Ollivander, who had entered the room carrying a small stock of wand boxes.

Setting them carefully on the counter in front of him, the old man picked a box up and gently brushed off the thin layer of dust that had collected on the top.

" Not much call for these." the wand-maker said as he pulled a wand from the box.

Turning he saw the quizzical look on his young customer's face. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with them" he assured her hastily. " It's just that not many people have the temperament and character need for a wand with cores like these. Unicorn hair and dragon heartstring are generally used because they can be used by almost anyone. It has to be the right combination, of course. It depends on the unicorn or dragon individually and the age of the wood used and the type of wood is important."

"Riiiiight." Aly had a fairly good idea of what he was trying to say but was not interested in the least.

"Anyway try this one." he handed her the he was holding. "10 and a quarter inches, willow, and sphinx hair."

Shrugging Aly waved the wand. Sparks flew out the back end and landed on her brand new, forest green, V-neck, leather tank top. Her brown eyes flared in outrage, bringing out the scattered green flecks that were usually unnoticeable.

The wand maker ignored the accusing glare she gave him as she handed back the still sparking wand, then carefully brushed the now dead embers from her prized top.

After placing the wand lovingly back into the box he picked up another one and longer box and pulled out the wand. "13 inches, iron wood, hippogryph feather, and very temperamental."

The instant Aly took it she felt a liquid warmth soar through her body. Half eagle, half horse. she thought dreamily. It suits me.


End file.
